


Drabble: I'm a Be-lieber (Steve/Tony, G)

by tracy7307



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307





	Drabble: I'm a Be-lieber (Steve/Tony, G)

**Title** : I'm a Be-lieber  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, movie-verse  
 **Pairing** : Steve/Tony  
 **Word Count** : 439  
 **Summary** : Exhaustion-induced hysteria after a battle.  
 **Content labels** : H/C  
 **Disclaimer** : Written for [The Cheering Up Meme](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/296168.html?view=606696#t606696). _Avengers, Steve/Tony, seeing something to laugh about after a tough fight_.

By the time the battle is over, a pink glow lines the horizon of the starless night sky.

Steve helps pull the tattered pieces of Tony's suit off as Tony lies boneless and exhausted on the carpet. They'd fought diligently through the night - a hard-won victory celebrated only by shuffling silently back to the mansion to collapse wherever they landed.

Steve pulls off the undersheath of Tony's chest armor when he first sees it; he has to blink his eyes to make sure he's not imagining things. He might have missed out on a lot over 70 years, but the irony of this clothing choice is _not_ , he is proud to say, lost on him. "Tony, are you wearing a Justin Bieber tee shirt?"

"Mmm?" Tony mumbles, half-asleep. He lifts his head and peels open one eye to look down. "Oh. Yeah. Pepper gave it to me."

The shirt is bubble-gum pink. Directly in the center is a white heart containing a mop-topped Bieber flipping his collar up with a wink and a smile. Sparkles glitter inside of the heart.

The best part of this clothing choice, though, is that the shirt appears to have been cut for a thirteen-year-old girl. Tony's chest hair pops out of the neck and it rides up tightly over his belly.

"She said it would bring me luck if I wore it during my next battle. I don't know if I be-lieb-her though."

Perhaps it's the fact that he hasn't slept in 36 hours or it's Tony's terrible pun, but most likely it's seeing Tony Stark, lover of all things Prada and Gucci, wearing a shirt meant for an adolescent girl. Steve loses it. He feels the laughter bubble up in his chest, just a solitary laugh at first. Tony smiles and starts to giggle.

Steve laughs twice, then three times, and then suddenly he can't contain himself, laughing so hard that he has to wipe tears from his eyes and pause to try to inhale. Tony is rolling on the floor in hysterics, giggling manically. "I'm a be-LIEBER!" he chants and it only makes Steve collapse to the floor, unable to support himself any longer.

After long minutes, Steve finds that he's laughed himself completely exhausted. His face muscles hurt and his abs twinge. He wraps around Tony's back and falls asleep almost immediately.

When he wakes later in the day, the sun hangs high in the air. Steve's hand is buried deep under the Bieber shirt, trapped tightly, clutched over the reactor.

Tony's heart beats slow and steady under his palm, and Steve is lulled back to a contented sleep.


End file.
